paranormalstoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Psych Hobbes
Psych Hobbes is Psych Hobbes. This fact is true. To say he was someone else would be a lie, but maybe that is what makes it true. Psych Hobbes is written by Luigi87. Biography Ask Psych about his background, and he’ll likely tell you a grand story that is likely filled with inconsistencies, and plot holes, and is never quite the same. Why? Because his real history is probably very boring, and who the hell wants to hear about the average life of a guy who grew up in some middle-state of America? Well, okay, there was that one time that his parents claimed they heard a young Psych having an entire conversation in his room. They thought nothing of it other than a child playing a game. When his moth went to check on him for dinner, Psych’s voice clearly loud through the door, when his mother opened the door there was nothing but silence. The young boy himself was just sitting on the floor with a dull look on his face. When his mother questioned who he was talking to as a means to amuse her son; the boy had the most confused expression upon his face. He swore he hadn’t spoken a word in a while, nor could he remember why he was sitting on the floor. {C}Normally one wouldn’t think anything more of this, but it was only one of multiple accounts of Psych having minor... blanks in his memory. Physical Appearance The first thing anyone will notice about Psych is his striking facial features. Not that he’s handsome or anything, he’s fairly normal, except for a few oddities. The edges of Psych’s mouth tend to have a peculiar curl to them, likely a birth defect, but a defining trait to his look. This curl makes it seem as if Psych has a constant smile, grin, or smirk upon his face. He also has a dot imprinted upon the tip of each edge curl (so, two dots), that are clearly simple tattoos, but are guaranteed to draw even more attention. Other than that peculiarity, Psych’s face does indeed look normal enough. Beyond his face, Psych’s hair is mid-length curls, of a pinkish hue. Clearly an excellent dye job, but dedicated as his thin eyebrows also share this colour. Psych’s eye colour appears to be carmine in hue, but those might be contacts. He stands at 5’9”, wears a closed white blazer over a blue shirt, white pants, and very red sneakers to complete his... ‘look’. He carries around a pair of surgical gloves in his pockets. Personality and Traits A compulsive liar? Maybe, but Psych pretty much cares about one thing: pure enjoyment. He seeks joy, pleasure... Things that are fun! As such he is pretty much one to spin a story, because let’s be honest, the truth can be boring, and a lie is usually a lot more interesting. That isn’t to say it isn’t easy to see through his lies, but when it comes to Psych, he’s the type to believe the very lie he himself speaks. Other than that, yes, he’s pretty friendly. He’s definitely not shy, and kind of excitable. He may have what seems to be a permanent smirk on his face, but most of the time he really is smiling sincerely anyhow. ...Oh, and he sort of has a fascination with the dead, but... That’s not important. Majors Medical Science(Autopsy Pathology) *Introduction to Autopsy Technique *Cause of Death and the Death Certificate *Basic Forensics: Seeing the Unseen *Understanding the Human Body: A Refresher on Biology Spectral Studies *Introduction to Paranormal Studies (PAR100) *Incorporeal Subsistence Studies: Passive by being Passive (SPS102) *An Elegy of Emptiness: Basics of Ghosts, Phantoms, and Spectres (SPS101) *Weightlessly Wandering: Airborne and Free (FLY102Y1) *Who's There?: Intro to Invisibility (INV100Y1) Trivia *Psych's favourite meal is a turkey, strawberry jam, and cereal sandwich. Category:Characters